meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Herobrine gets in dead meat
Iron Golem: All right class, u know? Today's behaviour card day. Herobrine: XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's just a stupid sheet of paper! Iron Golem: >:/ Shut up, Herobrine! This isn't funny! :) Anyways, let's start with the gold card. *Various cards appears on his hand depending which card he mentions* If u get a gold card, you will have eight years off from school. If u get a light purple card, you will have seven years off from school. If u get a white card, you will have six years off from school. If u get a blue card, you will have five years off from school. If u get a sky-blue card, you will have four years off from school. If u get a light blue card, you will have three years off from school. If u get a green card, you will have two years off from school. If u get a light green card, u will have one year off from school. If u get a purple card, u will have one month off from school. If u get a pink card, u will have one week off from school. If u get a light gray card, u will have one day off from school. If u get a gray card, nothing happens. If you get a beige card, you won't have detention, just a talk. If you get a yellow card, you will have detention for five hours. If you get an orange card, you will have detention for two months. If you get a scarlet card, you will be suspended for ten weeks. If you get a red card, you will be suspended for nine months. >:/ Now pay attention to this card! This card is the worst one ever! If you get a black card, you will be in dead meat which means you will be expelled from school! :) *Now not holding any cards* Here are the cards! Jesse: :D YAY! I got a gold card! Iron Golem: :D... ;) Good job, Jesse! You've always been the best student ever! Go to Notch's office and make him proud! *Jesse runs to the office* Petra: :D YAY! I got a light purple card! Iron Golem: :) Good job, Petra! Go to Notch's office to claim your card! *Petra goes to Notch's office, or runs* Steve: :D YAY! I got a white card! Iron Golem: Good job, Steve! You kept helping Jesse and his friends on their adventures, go to Notch's office to claim your card! *Steve off to the office* Lukas: :D YAY! I got a blue card! Iron Golem: Good job, Lukas! Go to Notch's office to claim your card! *Lukas off to the office* Axel: :D YAY! I got a sky-blue card! Iron Golem: Good job, Axel! Go to Notch's office to claim your reward! *Axel off to the office* Olivia: :D YAY! I got a light blue card! Iron Golem: Good job, Olivia! Go to Notch's office to claim your reward! *Olivia off to the office* Radar: O_P Uh-Oh!... <:/ I got a green card! Iron Golem: Don't be scared, Radar! Green card means you will have two years off from school. Radar: :D YAY! You are the best! Iron Golem: ;) If you say that to me, that means you will have extended three years off from school! Radar: ^^ Thank You! *Radar off to the office* Ivor: :D YAY! I got a light green card! Iron Golem: Good job, Ivor! Go to Notch's office to claim your reward! *Ivor off to the office* Reuben: :D YAY! I got a purple card! Iron Golem: Good job, Reuben! Go to Notch's office to claim your reward! *Reuben off to the office* Mixed Female Jesse: :D YAY! YAY! Your the best! I got a pink card! Iron Golem: Good job, Mixed Female Jesse! Go to Notch's office to claim your reward! *Mixed Female Jesse off to the office* Winslow: Okay, I got a light gray card! Iron Golem: Okay, Winslow! You've been good. Go to Notch's office. *Winslow off to the office* Creeper: I got a gray card! Iron Golem: Okay, Creeper! Since you got a gray card, nothing happens. So you can stay here, so stay and take any empty seat there is. Creeper: Okay. *Goes to same seat* Alex: <:( Oh no! I got a beige card! Iron Golem: <:/ I'm sorry, Alex! You're not in big trouble. You won't have detention, just a talk. Please, go to Notch's office and come back here. *Alex sadly walks to Notch's office* Aiden: >:( Hey! What is this? A yellow Card?... Iron Golem: >:( That's right, Aiden! You have detention for five hours! You know bullying is bad, go to Notch's office right now! *Aiden slowly walks to the office, looking grumpy* Hadrian: *Both he and Mevia got same, but Mevia doesn't speak here* What!? >:( Me and Mevia got orange cards!? Iron Golem: >:( That's right, Hadrian and Mevia! You two have detention for two months! You two kept torturing and forcing everybody to play your games and you two causes people to kill each other, even in school, go to Notch's office right now! *Hadrian and Mevia both walks to the office, with anger* Romeo: ;( Oh no! I got a scarlet card! Iron Golem: >:( That's right, Romeo! You are suspended for ten weeks, go to Notch's office right now! *Romeo cries as he goes to the office* Cassie Rose: D:< GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I GOT A RED CARD! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Iron Golem: D:< THAT'S IT CASSIE! *Cassie couldn't help but cover her mouth as Iron Golem yelled at her* You are suspended for nine months! >:/ You kept trying to kill everybody in school, even in class, you blame it on everybody else and you also kept trying to kiss Herobrine in hallway! Go to Notch's office right now! Cassie: D:< *Runs to the office, super mad!* Herobrine: :O... *Iron Golem shakes of anger* NONONONONONONONONO! :( I got a black card, can i please-please-please have another chance?... Iron Golem: D:< *Voice changes and entire room is red* ABSOLUTELY NOT! HEROBRINE! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT IN SCHOOL HISTORY! YOU HAVE KEPT TRYING TO RULE THE WORLD AND MAKE THE OTHER STUDENTS YOUR SLAVES! YOU ARE EXPELLED, EXPELLED FOREVER! GO HOME NOW! *:O Man...* *Herobrine's Parents dances of anger at home* Herobrine's Mom: OOOOOOOOOOH MY NOTCH! Herobrine! How dare you!? >:(... Herobrine's Dad: >:( You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded right now for 1 million years! Go to bed right now! Herobrine: ;( WAAAAAAAH! *Runs to his room* The End! Category:Blog posts